


Stay There Forever with Me

by reason_says



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Plural, Rimming, Safer Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: They didn't have much time between their show and when Naito had to catch a plane, but they made the most of it.





	Stay There Forever with Me

There was almost no time after the show. Naito had to be at the airport in three hours, which meant he needed to leave in two, and he wouldn’t have any time to sleep before tomorrow’s show. He should have been resting, trying to squeeze in at least a cat nap between the match and departure.

Instead he was sandwiched between Rush and Terrible, trying to focus on what he was doing and not drift off in a haze of groans. They didn’t have enough chances to do this, so he wanted to be present, but it was that same infrequency that had him overstimulated and aching even before the three of them set foot inside Rush’s house. As soon as they made it through the door Terrible grabbed Naito’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck for Rush to scrape his teeth across, to mouth at the base of his throat, and Naito was already rolling his hips before Rush turned him so that he was pressed between his parejas, covered and overwhelmed.

They all wanted this; they had since before the match was even over, and Naito wasn’t completely sure Rush hadn’t gotten them disqualified just to cut it short. Rush would lie if he asked, though, or at least give a long answer in words Naito didn’t know - and it wasn’t like he was complaining, so what did it matter? Especially when Terrible’s low chuckle rumbled in his ear and his hands traced down his sides, securely bracketing his waist before sliding around to press firmly over his cock.

Rush was too busy kissing Naito to undo his jeans, for all his hurrying earlier, so Terrible was left to fumble between them for both their zippers, and it took all of Naito’s restraint not to press back where he could feel Terrible already hard against his ass.

“Hurry,” he groaned instead, tearing his mouth away from Rush’s to gasp as Terrible wrapped a hand around him. “I already-- I’m ready, I know you are. Hurry, I can’t wait.”

Simple words, but more than enough for this, especially when he was so impatient. He’d cleaned himself out before his post-match shower, and he was intimately familiar with the contents of Rush’s bedside table, so there wouldn’t be any further obstacles if the three of them could manage to get to the bed. That was, unfortunately, a big ‘if’, because Rush had simply switched back to Naito’s neck once his mouth was no longer available, Terrible hadn’t stopped stroking him, and Naito was dangerously close to coming already.

“Come on, he doesn’t have all night.” Terrible tapped Rush on the shoulder, pushing him back a step. “Bed, right? You listening?”

“Hm?”

“Bed. He has places to be.”

“Ennhhh.” Rush rolled his eyes, refusing to untangle his hands from Naito’s hair, and Naito was finding it hard to disagree. “He can stay here. Two hours. It’s fine.”

“I have to pack after that, and get clean again,” Naito pointed out against his better judgement. A sharp tug on his hair made his eyes unfocus, and he had to fight to keep talking. “But I’ll be back the next day, we can take as much time as we want.”

That was apparently the right thing to say, because Rush immediately moved his hands down to Naito’s and dragged him to the bedroom. Terrible trailed behind, chuckling at the pair of them as he peeled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Efficiency and tranquilo didn’t tend to work very well together, but sometimes a little haste was necessary. It’d even out in the end.

Once in the bedroom Rush went straight for his nightstand, and Naito looked around, vaguely lost without that tethering contact, until Terrible gestured at him. With three of them, it was easier to keep occupied - though sometimes harder to coordinate - and Naito didn’t need more than a downward glance to know what Terrible wanted. The grin that spread across his face as he sank to his knees was evidence of that.

Between the two of them they made short work of Terrible’s pants and by the time Rush turned around Naito was already hard at work, licking up the side of Terrible’s cock and sinking as far down as he could in one go. One hand cradled Terrible’s balls while the other fumbled with his own waistband, trying to finish the job they’d half-started earlier, but he wasn’t having much luck. Terrible - against his nature - tried to be gentle, fingers carding through Naito’s hair instead of pulling it, but when Naito gave up on his pants and focused on driving himself down until the head of Terrible’s cock bumped against the back of his throat, he gave up on restraint and thrust his hips forward to match Naito’s pace.

The startled noise Rush made at the sight drew a chuckle out of Naito, and an answering groan from Terrible as the sensation hit him, but neither stopped. Naito pulled back just long enough to lap at the underside and take a breath before swallowing Terrible down again, one hand covering Terrible’s hand on his own hair and digging in, encouraging the other man to be rougher with him. Now Rush couldn’t help but laugh - Naito getting right to the point - and he knelt behind Naito.

“Did you both forget about the bed already?”

Naito pulled back with a gasp, grinning over his shoulder. “I got--” He cleared his throat, laughing at his own hoarse voice. “--distracted. Are you ready?”

Rush kissed him again in response, bracing his hand on Terrible’s thigh before slowly moving it up. He was too preoccupied to get a decent grip, but rubbing his thumb over the head and stroking lightly was enough to elicit pained noises of desperation.

“If you don’t--” Terrible began, which was Rush’s cue to let go entirely and stand up, pulling Naito with him. They could have done this on the floor, but none of them were as young as they used to be and one of them had to fight tomorrow. Besides - scramble for the airport aside - he planned to take his time.

Naito had said he was ready, and Rush knew what that meant in this context. Still, even with Naito clean inside and out, he snagged a dam from the pile of prep on the nightstand before pushing Naito onto the bed. “Open up,” he leered as he tore the packet open, and Naito followed their usual shorthand, undressing quickly and kneeling with his head on the pillow and his cheeks spread wide. Out of habit, Rush spat onto Naito’s asshole before securing the dam and licking a stripe up his crease, drawing forth a strangled moan.

Unlike the condoms and lube, the dental dams that lived in Rush’s drawer were Naito’s. They’d been Bushi’s insistence in the first place, and now Naito refused to do without them, unwilling to be prevented from kissing his partners. It had been a little awkward at first, but it gave Rush more options, so he wasn’t in a position to complain, especially when he thrust his tongue in and Naito let out a keening wail that he quickly muffled in the pillow.

Naito was already keyed up, begging, aching, all but dripping onto the bed, and by the time Rush pulled back, his thighs were shaking. He’d done well to keep his grip on the top of the dam, though, and Rush rewarded him with a slap on the ass that turned into a firm grip, fingers digging in.

“You’ve been working out more, huh? More here to grab. I like it.”

“Hah.” Naito’s laugh was half gasp, and he turned his head to grin back at Rush from behind glazed eyes. “You’re not the only one. Is that all you plan to do with it, though?”

“You want that? I can leave you alone, no problem.” He would have been more convincing if he’d been able to stop touching Naito, if his eyes hadn’t been on him from the minute he stepped off the plane… if he weren’t circling his thumb around Naito’s hole even as he threatened to step away.

On the other hand, it might have been that teasing contact that prompted Naito’s desperate “Nooooo!” and a nearly panicked expression, so he wasn’t the only one in this bed lacking restraint.

Terrible let out a bark of a laugh from where he’d settled himself near the dresser, and finally approached the bed. “Neither of you can bluff for shit, move over.” He lifted Naito by the shoulders and Rush, seeing what he was aiming at, helped him - holding Naito back against his chest and whispering all the filthy things he planned to do to him when they had more time. He let Naito go when Terrible had settled against the headboard, guiding his hips so he didn’t fall and damage one or both of them in the process. That would be all they needed.

Once he was on his hands and knees again Naito took a long moment to stare at Terrible’s cock, as if working out the best way to approach it, until Terrible took the initiative and tapped it against Naito’s lips. The grin Naito flashed him was dirtier than when he’d actually been sucking him off, which was a strange kind of impressive.

Then Naito finished considering and opened his mouth, and he-- Oh, he got a lot of practice in this, and somehow Terrible managed to forget every time how good he was when his attention wasn’t divided. His hands tightened reflexively in Naito’s hair, which only made Naito work harder, laving his tongue over the vein on the underside and shifting his weight to one hand so he could stroke what he hadn’t managed to fit in his mouth yet. Hot and enthusiastic and humming around Terrible’s cock, uttering little choking gasps whenever his hair was pulled or Terrible rocked his hips upward, Naito was singularly focused - and making it increasingly hard for Terrible to hold back.

He snapped back to awareness when a condom bounced off his head, landing nearly in his lap. Rush, stalking to the foot of the bed with lube and another condom in hand, winked at him as he went, but that didn’t make up for interrupting the flow.

“You couldn’t wait?”

“Oh, probably, but I thought maybe you couldn’t. I know how good he is.”

“Give me some time, I know my limits.”

“Bor-ing…” Naito sing-songed under his breath, taking initiative and sliding the condom onto Terrible’s cock as they bickered. “Fuck me or don’t, but hurry up.”

“Don’t do that,” Rush warned, unsettled. “You sound too much like Hiromu.”

“You know how to shut me up, right?”

Rush only laughed in response, uncapping the lube, but Terrible took the more direct route of pushing Naito’s head back down. Being bratty never worked quite as well at home, where they were used to him, but here it always got Naito exactly what he wanted. Two slick fingers pressing in with no preamble, following the path Rush’s tongue had taken earlier to stretch him open, crooking down until he couldn’t help but push his hips back for more, something, anything, and finally the blunt pressure of Rush’s cock sliding home. There was a faint ache of adjustment as Rush pushed in, but Naito had already been teased open and would have screamed if Rush had held off any longer, so even that was welcome.

And then he was free, focusing on nothing and far too much as he moved between them. Rush’s thrusts were more frantic than usual - clearly he hadn’t been the only one made desperate by the preparation - and they forced Naito forward onto Terrible’s cock until his eyes watered and drool ran down his chin. It was perfect, everything he’d wanted all night, teased in every fleeting touch and whisper but magnified a million times until he felt like he was flying.

Rush could never get tired of this, the arch of Naito’s back as he fucked him, the muffled groans and choking noises. It was almost better when Naito didn’t have anything to prevent him from making noise, but he was so quiet that it sometimes seemed like having something in his mouth freed him up to pretend he would be louder without it. He was always a tease like that, laughing and pretending he didn’t want to be pushed around, and his parejas were always happy to oblige.

Whenever Bushi was here with Naito, Rush could see an immediate difference in how Naito reacted to them. Bushi was more strict, making Naito ask for what he wanted, teasing him right back instead of pretending giving in to his hints was a punishment. They’d been together a long time, and Rush respected their dynamic, but he didn’t have the patience for that. Hard and fast, no mind games. It was too much fun giving Naito exactly what he wanted, especially when it meant he got to feel Naito come undone underneath him - or over him, sometimes.

His hands on Naito's back and the sharp movements of his hips were indicators of how much he cared about this man, trying to get as close as possible and overwhelm Naito, send him off to Costa Rica missing them both. He was overwhelming himself in the process, but there was nothing wrong with that, except that from this angle he couldn’t kiss the back of Naito’s neck or run a hand down his chest. What he could do, though, was slip a hand down and wrap it around Naito’s cock, stroking roughly to the general rhythm of his thrusts.

“Ah, I’ll…” Naito looked back at him, the lines of his mouth taut, almost desperate. “I’ll come too soon if you do that, just--”

Rush laughed at that, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes and not stopping his hand at all. “I want you to. Aren’t we hurrying?”

Naito’s answering laugh was more of a gasp, as Rush shifted his weight and drove deeper into him, but he couldn’t fault the logic. Terrible’s hand on his shoulder reminded him of what he’d been doing before Rush had overwhelmed him, and he turned back to Terrible’s cock. The weight of it in his mouth would have been enough on its own, even without Terrible’s low groans and the occasional hitches of his hips as Naito found a particular spot and honed in, and soon he was floating again, moving between the two and trying not to whimper embarrassingly when Rush squeezed his cock on the downstroke.

“Hey!” Rush leaned forward again, forcing a muffled moan from from Naito as he gestured for Terrible’s attention. “You want to finish there or here?”

“Ah…”

That could have been a noise of contemplation or a grunt of satisfaction, but Naito was barely conscious of their conversation. He felt distantly bad about that, because they were clearly keeping their words simple enough for him to follow, but he doubted he could have tracked a conversation in Japanese while being fucked insensible, let alone Spanish.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Terrible continued. “Here, but-- soon. I can’t reach him, are you--”

“Yeah, I’m taking care of him.” And Rush was, rubbing his palm over the head of Naito’s cock before going back to stroking in the exact uneven way he knew kept Naito on the edge rather than letting him get used to the sensation. If they had to rush this, he was at least going to make sure Naito left wishing they’d had time for more. The way Naito was clenching around him wasn’t making it any easier, and he sped up to match his own ascent, gripping Naito’s hip so tightly he was sure to leave bruises.

For all that, Terrible was the first to tip over the edge, his head hitting the wall behind him with a dull thud as he rocked his hips up towards Naito’s mouth. He kept his hand on Naito’s head, not holding him down but serving as a grounding, as he shuddered and came and Naito swallowed around him, heedless of the condom between them. Hissing through clenched teeth, he tightened his hand briefly in Naito’s hair before letting it fall to his face, brushing his thumb over Naito’s cheekbone in an uncharacteristically tender gesture. It also served as a reminder for Naito to pull off Terrible’s softening and over-sensitive cock, distracted as he was by Rush’s efforts.

With Naito’s attention no longer divided, he nearly collapsed onto the bed, his head resting on Terrible’s stomach as he rocked himself back on Rush’s cock. In a desperate attempt to ground himself he ended up digging his nails into Terrible’s sides for purchase, which drew forth a rumble of complaint that he barely registered. He was so close, so close, but before he could get there he felt Rush stop moving entirely and almost yelled in frustration.

“What do you think you’re--!” He twisted back, nearly sitting up, but then he felt Rush’s hips stuttering against his and saw Rush’s face, eyes closed and mouth slack, and realized what was happening. “You asshole, are you done?”

Rush had tried to hold off, he really had. He’d planned to pull out and come on Naito’s back, and with enough forethought he would have, but he’d gotten carried away - distracted by the sway of Naito’s hair as he moved, by the muscles of his back - and he’d become overwhelmed before he could stop himself. No need to dwell on that embarrassment like he was a teenager, he decided immediately, moving his hand again once he was no longer shaky - just long enough for Naito to grumble all the swear words he knew in Spanish under his breath. His other arm he wrapped around Naito’s chest to pull him up and back, and though he slipped out of him in the process of settling Naito on his lap, he made up for it by shifting until he could slide two fingers in.

Naito tipped his head back on Rush’s shoulder, immediately appeased and insensible, panting and hissing between his teeth as Rush spread his fingers wide and then crooked them sharply down. Once Terrible had taken care of his condom, he knelt up and pushed Rush’s hand away from Naito’s cock, replacing it with his own. The change in tempo made Naito’s hips stutter, which Rush used as an excuse to add a third finger as he pressed a kiss to Naito’s jaw.

“You remember ‘too much’, right?”

Naito nodded, just barely distinct from lolling his head aimlessly, but it was enough to reassure Rush. Naito sometimes lost his Spanish when he got overwhelmed, but as long as he remembered how to tell them to stop if he needed it, they’d be good.

Now that one of his hands had been freed, Rush could focus on fingering Naito without having to coordinate, and before long Naito was moving between them on pure instinct, whimpering and almost overstimulated but unwilling to stop. His hands moved from his side to Rush’s leg to Terrible’s shoulder, unable to settle, and when Terrible twisted his hand a certain way Naito clenched around Rush’s fingers with a low groan.

“Not too much,” he muttered into Rush’s hair. “Not yet. More.”

Rush wasn’t sure what else he could do, but he didn’t say that. Terrible, though, looked up and winked, and a moment later Rush felt, alongside his own, one of Terrible’s fingers pressing into Naito. Of course. More. Rush chuckled against Naito’s throat as Naito came with a sharp gasp, bucking his hips helplessly while Terrible stroked him through it.

“Is that enough?” Rush murmured with a grin, and his chuckle turned into an outright laugh when Naito rolled his eyes at him.

“Bastard. Yes, it’s enough.” His breathing was still harsh, his chest heaving, and Rush took his time drawing his hand away to let him adjust. When he’d pulled out, Naito shifted off of his lap and rolled sideways on the bed, stretching out his limbs from where they’d been cramped by his position, and Rush took the opportunity to tie off his condom and stand up.

A glance at the clock showed an hour until Naito had to leave, which wasn’t bad, really. Most of his luggage would stay here, unnecessary for an overnight, so all they needed was to clean up and repack his gear bag. Easily done. Terrible had already pulled away to grab the wet wipes from the pile on the nightstand and clean his hands, but Rush didn’t begrudge him that. Terrible never stayed the night, and it would be strange if he did, so of course he was cleaning up quickly. What he _didn’t_ have to do was throw the container at Rush, who batted it away mid-air and picked it up once it landed on the bed.

“You think we tired him out enough to actually sleep?”

Rush peered down at Naito, who opened one eye to peer back, clearly still a little blurry but very much awake. “Not yet, but give him time. You know he can nap anywhere if he tries.”

“Sure, naps, but lying down in a bed? At night?”

That was a good point, Rush had to concede. It was in Naito’s nature to stay up until the stars had faded, and it was hard to coax him into sleeping soundly, even when it was for the best. Even Bushi could rarely manage it. Half-distracted, Rush pulled a couple of wipes out of the pack and cleaned his hands before wiping Naito down. In his insensible state it was a little harder to roll Naito over to clean the rest of him, and he had to resist the urge to start again - even if they were capable, it wouldn’t help.

He took his time, stroking Naito’s back as he went, and when he’d finished he turned him over again. By this time Naito had largely returned to himself, and wriggled under Rush’s hands to find a comfortable position rather than letting himself be moved. Rush acknowledged him with a gesture and grin, then threw the used wipes and condom away before lying down next to Naito, hands behind his head.

Terrible, already dressed, leaned down - almost looming - to kiss Naito where he lay on the bed. Naito returned the kiss eagerly, only making a faint noise of complaint when he went to tangle his hands in hair that wasn’t there anymore, which drew a chuckle. He wrapped a hand around the back of Terrible’s neck instead, pulling him closer, until Terrible pulled away regretfully.

“Next time, we have more time.” He leaned in once more to nip at Naito’s lips, then straightened up. “See you in a few days. Remember, they have Subway in San José, you’ll be fine.”

Naito rolled his eyes, grinning, and waved him away. Terrible wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t already know, and he was too worn out for a conversation. Seeming to understand, Terrible mimed a fistbump to Rush and let himself out, the lock on the front door clicking after him.

“You want to sleep or try to stay up?”

Naito weighed his options. Better to try to sleep than not bother, even if the result was the same either way, he decided. “I’ll try to sleep,” he told Rush, tugging the blanket up from where they’d shoved it at the foot of the bed.

When Rush had turned out the light and lain back down, seemingly content, Naito lay next to him in the bed, fidgeting. He couldn’t find a comfortable position, shifting from one side to the other until Rush took pity on him and rolled over to wrap his arms around him.

“You can ask,” Rush reminded him, the hint of annoyance in his voice belied by his fingers carding through Naito’s hair.

Naito grinned against Rush’s shoulder and shrugged, not concerned with a conversation they’d had a dozen times before, every time Naito tried to pretend he could sleep comfortably for more than a nap without curling up next to someone. Instead, he closed his eyes and felt himself dropping off almost immediately.

Maybe he could get a few minutes of sleep after all.


End file.
